1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a display device that can prevent the introduction of impurities into the display device, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, much effort has been placed on developing various types of flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), electroluminescent display (ELD), and vacuum fluorescent display (VFD).
Furthermore, mobile flat panel displays have been widely used owing to their advantages of good picture quality, light weight, thin profile, and low power consumption. In particular, liquid crystal displays, which are used in a variety of applications including monitors for laptops and desktop computers, televisions, other monitors, etc., are one of the most typical flat panel displays.